


Stormy Night Story

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Yuri, magical lesbian spawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A frightened little one gets a bedtime story





	Stormy Night Story

Late night in Republic City. The skies above were rumbling with thunder and rain. Neither of which were disturbing the two residents of the Sato mansion. Avatar Korra and her wife, Asami Sato, slumbered peacefully in bed together. But there was a third resident of the mansion. Cracking the door to their bedroom open, the two women were woken with a scared call of…

 

“Mommy?”

 

Standing in the doorway was a little 4 year old girl. Tan skinned and chubby faced. Her short black hair mussed and her green eyes holding back tears.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

Asami rolled her arm off Korra, the Avatar sitting up in bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she patted the bed.

 

“It’s okay, Komi. Your mommies are here.”

 

The scared child ran over to the bed, hopping up and plopping down between her sleepy parents, snuggling up to Korra for comfort.

 

“There there, snowflake. The thunder can’t hurt you. And even if it could…”

 

Korra flexed one of her biceps.

 

“Your mommy would kick its butt.”

 

Komi’s expression brightened slightly.

 

“You could really do that?”

 

Asami yawned and sat up, giving her little one a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“She sure could. And if she wasn’t there, I’d kick its butt instead.”

 

A supremely loud crack of thunder outside undid their attempts to calm her. But Korra knew what to do.

 

“How about mommy tells you a story? I guarantee by the end of it, you won’t be scared.”

 

Komi silently nodded, snuggling between the both of them.

 

“Once upon a time, not very long ago, there was a brave girl from a land of snow and ice.”

 

Asami had to resist rolling her eyes.

 

“She travelled the world, defeating all sorts of bad monsters who picked on innocent people.”

 

She gestured with her hands as she spoke.

 

“From evil monsters in masks, to a really boring monster with two weird monster kids…”

 

Komi was transfixed by this story. She was 4, so of course she was.

 

“But this brave girl couldn’t seem to find one thing in her travels: Love. Until she came upon a big city with lots of people. Ruling this city was a mean thunder monster. Who was holding a pretty princess in his castle.”

 

Korra glanced over at her wife, smirking at the blush calling her a princess had produced.

 

“Well, the brave girl stormed into the thunder monsters castle. She thought she could take him on by herself. But the thunder monster had an army of evil thunder minions to help him.”

 

Komi gasped, her other mom trying to hide her snicker.

 

“The pretty princess saw she was in trouble. And you know what she did?”

 

Komi shook her head.

 

“She busted herself out of her cage! Turns out the pretty princess was a lot stronger than she knew. She and the brave girl kicked all the thunders minions butts! And then they turned on the thunder monster himself…”

 

Enraptured as she was, Komi was still losing her fight with sleep. So Korra decided to wrap her story up.

 

“And with their power and love combined, the horrible thunder monster was defeated and the city was freed. You know what happened next?”

 

Komi groggily shook her head, laying down on the pillow.

 

“The pretty princess and brave girl stepped outside. And from the clear sky, came a single snowflake. The pretty princess and brave girl cupped their hands together, catching this snowflake in their hand.”

 

Asami pulled the covers up to Komi’s chin, the little one just staying awake to hear the end.

 

“What happened to the snowflake?”

 

Korra smiled.

 

“That snowflake became a beautiful baby girl. The pretty princess and brave girl had made her out of the love between the two. They became a happy family, and moved into a beautiful castle together. Where they lived happily ever after.”

 

Their little snowflake finally gave in, dozing off in between the two of them. Asami stretched across the bed, giving her beloved storyteller a goodnight kiss.

 

“If telling her stories like that gets me a kiss, I hope it storms more often.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes.

 

“I think after tonight, she won’t find storms so scary anymore. All thanks to her big, brave mommy.”

 

Korra rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, producing a yawn afterwards.

 

“Goodnight, Korra.”

 

Asami laid back down, Korra following suit.

 

“Goodnight, Asami.”

 

She gave the little one a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

 

“Goodnight, snowflake.”

  
The three slumbered happily for the rest of the night.


End file.
